


The Job Reference

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: "He does sometimes get this look in his eyes that makes me wonder what he's capable of..."





	The Job Reference

God fucking dammit! Rhett royally fucked shit up... again! This wasn't a big surprise, honestly. The damn big mouthed blond never could shut up. Link wondered why he even was still friends with the asshole, but that wasn't a concern at the moment. Rhett fucked shit up and now Link was still stuck looking for a job. Maybe this time one that didn't need personal references. His chances at working at the school was blown out of the water and he was pissed.  
  
What was far worse than that, however, was someone at the school had begun looking deeper into his background. Link had been so careful to avoid a school that did extensive background checks. Sure there was the surface stuff but this school, he was told within certain circles, was pretty lax when it came to digging too deep. But Rhett screwed that up with the stunt he pulled on the phone a few days ago. There wouldn't be anything of course. Link always made sure to keep his nose clean and the times that it got dirty, a bit of money easily cleaned up the mess.  
  
Either way, they certainly wouldn't find anything now.  
  
Covered in mud and the glistening dark stains of fresh blood, Link made his way up the steep, wooded incline to where he parked his truck. He used a bottle of fresh water to rinse off a bit and slipped on a clean back shirt over his head. Driving shirtless or clearly covered in blood stains might draw attention, despite it being in the middle of the night with no moon to shed light on him. He was far from clean and couldn't wait to take a shower, but for the time being he at least wouldn't draw too much attention. The person from the school certainly hadn't put up much of a fight, but they bled a lot. Often he just used his hands but he had wanted to make things quick this time. Link would usually faint at the mere thought of his own blood, but he didn't have much of a problem with it when he was dealing with his... targets.  
  
A couple of hours later, he trudged, disheveled and tired, into the house he and Rhett rented together. It was early in the morning and Rhett was up, setting up his fucking Lincoln logs again. The blond had pouted for days, refusing to pick up the knocked over toys after Link shoved them off the table. Finally it seemed that the older man was over it. Link rolled his eyes and went into the shower, cleaning up the last of the evidence from the night out. Rhett didn't know of Link's secret life, but he still never asked when Link came home late or dirty. He either didn't see the blood or ignored it. Whatever the case, as far as Link could tell, Rhett didn't know that Link was a very skilled contract killer, assassin, hitman. Whatever you wanted to call it, and he was damn good at his job. Nobody suspected a thing because of his normally goofy personality.  
  
Still though, Rhett really fucked shit up this time. The dark haired man chuckled to himself thinking of Rhett's little comment on the phone. How he sometimes got a look in his eye and Rhett wondered what he was capable of. Oh... if only Rhett knew. Link didn't like to kill outside of his job, because of how risky it was, but he was more than capable and willing and had plenty of tallies because of risks he'd "dealt with".  
  
Link again wondered why he stayed friends with the dummy in the other room. He was so much of a liability. But in truth, Link knew... They'd been best friends since they were kids. To leave Rhett behind would either result in Link needing to kill him, or Rhett being killed by someone else in attempt to get to Link. And Link could never allow that. He could never hurt Rhett. He could get mad, he could yell, but he could never lay a finger on the man or let anyone come even come close to him. They were best friends for years, basically brothers. So it wasn't a path he'd ever take. They were friends till the end, and that was fine with Link. Maybe next time he would just have to be more careful about using him as a job reference.


End file.
